Empericism
Empiric Truths & Imperial Dominions Empericism An "Emperic Truth" is said to be something that is proven true through repeated testing for an example that can disprove it as true. Since beliefs like "I will never be pretty" can not be proven true in a single moment, their "truth" is unknown to anyone who wishes to calculate such a probability. To then say after 5-6 years of waiting and never feeling "pretty", one may assume an "Empiric Truth" is now to conclude "I am ugly" and perhaps even further extrapolate that "I will never be pretty". These can then become beliefs and quickly our beliefs are caught in a cycle with no forward momentum, a "belief loop". Empirical Epistemology Belief loops are the greatest flaw in Empirical/Empiric Epistemology, because truth is based on prior experience and prior experience is then attempted to be used to prove itself true. It is a kind of epistemological "boot-strapping" that can be disguised under layers of empiric rationality to appear as a logical self-axiom - a truth that is demonstrably true under a certain logic that is implied by its own being true. Since we can prove it would be true if it were true, then you are implied to then assume that it must be true if that is true. As Tristan Tzara once put it, referring to the most academically acclaimed such epistemology of the time: Marxism "The Dialectic is an amusing mechanism, which guides us in a banal kind of way to ... the opinions we had in the first place." 「弁証法は面白い仕組みであり、私たちが最初に持っていた意見にぎりぎりの道を導くものです」 辩证法是一种有趣的机制，它引导我们以平庸的方式......首先是我们所拥有的观点。 "Η διαλεκτική είναι ένας διασκεδαστικός μηχανισμός, ο οποίος μας καθοδηγεί με ένα τραγικό τρόπο να ... τις απόψεις που είχαμε καταρχήν". Presumptive Truth "My car is going to run out of petrol if I don't find a station in the next few miles!" This might feel true when we say it, but its simply a belief based on current evidence. Presuming that you don't find any evidence to the contrary (i.e. you do find a petrol station in time) then you presume the statement will be true. Marxism is inevitable under its own conclusions because the social forces involved with the exchange of Labour for Capital necessitate that those who maintain economic control of the means of production of Capital will consistently produce Revolution by the nature of its complete incapacity to solve social issues while simultaneously profiting from social inequity. However, the presumption is that no such social change will ever occur that allows a harmony between social issues and the fundamental social inequities without a revolution. Of course, since revolution can be defined broadly to mean any major generational change, then this presumption seems self-evident and hence the self-axiomatic nature of the theory can be disguised as fully justified as a "factual truth". Post-Factual Society There are no such thing as "Actual Facts" There are only "Empiric Facts" If I state that "The Earth orbits around the Sun" That may seem to be a "Scientific Fact" a type of "Empiric Fact" for those who understand basic Astronomy and the concepts behind how Solar Systems work. However, there are several subtle but significant presumptions that allow the person holding such a belief to conclude it is a fact: * Presuming that what they know about Solar Systems is true - Planets tend to orbit around stars, the Sun being 333,000 times heavier than the Earth distorting spacetime such that other masses in its vicinity, including Earth, tend to experience a slight attraction to travelling towards the Sun's mass. * Presuming that the Earth and the Sun actually exist - Simulation theory is fundamentally un-disprovable - no way to be sure anything is real enough to be a "Fact". * Presuming that such a truth, even supposing it were true, would then be true in more than a temporary sense - Ok, maybe it's true now, but if its a Fact you need to prove that its True regardless of any future evidence to the contrary, or else it remains Empirically True -- which is really "True, until proven False". Actual Truths are hard to come by. Truths that are True not because they have been succesfully concluded to be so, via logic and induction, but rather by the simple Truth that if they were False then we'd never know about them. An "Anthopic Truth" that can't be disproven is the Truth that Reality exists - though perhaps only in our Perceptions... It is known to be true by any one who can question whether it is true, by nature of the Anthropic Principle. We need to move beyond "True, until proven unTrue" if we want to change the world. Empiric truths kill Revolution. Imperialism Because an Empire is only as strong as its will to justify its continued dominion over those territories it lays claim. The nature of an Empire is to define truths and set borders that determine the scope of its dominion over the Earth's geographical and geological resources. Imperial Dominion "Empiric truths" form the basis of an ideological Empire that ensures the collective brainwashing of indigenous and colonizing groups to believe that the sources of their troubles were interpersonal, rather than structural and that serving the Empire is the best way to seek future prosperity and happiness. The "Dominion" of an Emperor does not truly exist on a map's boundaries - though they will do anything to reduce the problem to such, including building expensive walls that occupy the subjects attention and energy enough to ensure they pay no attention to the structural domination that it belies. An Imperial Dominion is, rather, an abstraction that is mythologized and encrypted in the form of National/Colonical/Imperial identities. The "British Empire" cannot be defined by its expanse on a map, because the entity that comprises that Empire in a sociopolitical sense has changed over time and while its geographical expansion at times implied that British Empire had become a trully Global Empire, huge sections of its supposed "Dominion" revolted and succeeded (USA, Haiti, etc.). A Dominion only exists for as many generations of Domination the subjects of the supposed "Dominion" are willing to accept it. Then, Revolution and readjustment always redefines the extent of Domination and Dominion will continue. ---- np=2178 18 [= [[Lp9|9] (last 8 was ?, last 9 was 2169?) :2178 = 1089 * 2 = 363 * 3 * 2 = 121 * 3 * 3 * 2 = 11 * 11 * 3 * 2 Category:Materialism Category:Imperialism Category:Logic Category:Philosophy Category:Marxism Category:Socialism